


Stay

by kaci3PO



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaci3PO/pseuds/kaci3PO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m supposed to be at work in less than five minutes.”</p><p>“That’s why it’s called a ‘quickie.’”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, “Kisses because I don’t want you to go and maybe I can convince you to stay just a few minutes longer," from an anon on Tumblr.

“I have to go to work.” Barry’s fingers card through Cisco’s hair, gently brushing out tangles as Cisco kisses him.

Cisco murmurs a quick, “Okay,” as he eases Barry back, rolling over to straddle his hips before kissing him again. Barry’s hands automatically move to Cisco’s waist to steady him without conscious thought.

“No, I really do have to go,” Barry says. “Singh will _actually_ kill me if I’m late today.”

“You have super speed,” Cisco reminds him and rocks his hips down against Barry’s. His hands tense against Cisco’s waist but he doesn’t push him off. Cisco grins and grazes his teeth gently against the soft skin of Barry’s neck.

Barry makes a noise best described as “ _hng_ ,” before he manages, “I’m supposed to be there in less than five minutes.”

“That’s why it’s called a ‘quickie.’”

Barry groans and flips him over, pressing him down into the mattress and brushing the hair back off his face.

“You’re making it really hard to be a responsible adult.”

Cisco gives him a _look_ like ‘butter-wouldn’t-melt’ and insists, “At least I’m not suggesting you call in and spend the day in bed with me. Which…was a consideration, I admit.”

Barry snorts and kisses him one more time before reluctantly pushing up off him and getting to his feet. “You’re incorrigible,” he accuses, then zips around the apartment, getting ready for work. He stops every few seconds, breaking up his routine to kiss Cisco in between. By the time he’s finished, Cisco is sprawled out against the pillows looking disgruntled but undeniably well-kissed.

“Reschedule the quickie for my lunch break?” he suggests.

“Fine,” Cisco sighs, “but you’re picking me up at the lab and bringing us back here. I want to be in our actual bed, not squashed into some disused closet.”

“Fair,” Barry agrees, and speeds over to give him one last kiss before rushing off to work.


End file.
